


Ours

by awesominin



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft haoshua, very very very cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: a soft haoshua with sunsets and stars
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend).



> This story is purely fanfiction. my friend gave me the ideas of some of the events. i hope you enjoy!

A car pulled up to the front of the apartment as Minghao rushed down to the door. Joshua was waiting at the driver’s seat of the said car with a smile on his face. This was the boy that he had been crushing on ever since junior of freshman which was 4 years ago. When Joshua had moved to Korea, he had met his best friend, Jeonghan. A year later, he met Jun who was from China and when his best friend, Minghao, came which was a year later, the four had become friends. The time for Jeonghan and Joshua to go to college has come and the four of them promised to go to the same college. When Minghao finally entered the same college as Jun, Jeonghan, and Joshua, Minghao moved into the same apartment as Jun and they had become four again. By then, Jun and Jeonghan had confessed to each other and began dating. This day made Joshua realize that he should start gaining courage to confess. 2 days ago, Minghao, surprisingly, had the courage to confess. Joshua didn’t think Minghao reciprocated his feelings so when Mingaho confessed, he stopped working for like 1 minute straight. It took until Minghao began to walk away so that Joshua could function. Joshua pulled Minghao into a kiss, clichely, before pulling out and asking him out for a date. That was how Joshua was waiting for Minghao in front of Minghao’s apartment building.

“Sorry, I am late,” Minghao said as he slid into the seat next to the driver’s seat. “Not too late for my heart,” Joshua teased as he started up the car. Minghao froze next to him and Joshua began to head the convenience store to buy what he needed for that night. Finally unfreezing, Minghao turned to the side and lightly punched Joshua in the arm. “Where are we going?” Minghao asked innocently as if he definitely didn’t punch Joshua 30 seconds ago, even though it didn’t hurt. “The convenience store,” Joshua answered honestly, “I’m going to pick up some things for tonight, so feel free to buy whatever you want. I’m paying.”

They arrived at the convenience store 5 minutes later. They headed inside the store and went separate ways. The convenience store was pretty tiny so they couldn’t really lose each other. Minghao picked up some pocky and a bottle of tea and Joshua picked up a blanket and a bottle of water. They meet up at the cash register and place down the items. Joshua pays as he promised and they go back to the car. Handing Minghao the AUX cord, Minghao begins to play 24H by Seventeen while bopping to it. Halfway though the trip, Minghao falls asleep. Joshua drives smoothly as he could to ensure that Minghao will not wake up. When they arrive, Minghao is still asleep and Joshua decides to wait until he wakes up. 

Minghao wakes up about 30 minutes after Joshua had parked. “Oh!” Minghao exclaims startling Joshua, “Did I sleep too long?” Joshua smiles, “No, you didn’t. Now come on! It's almost night!” Joshua was right. It was almost sunset as he dragged Minghao out of the car and he grabbed the blanket, pockey, and the drinks his way out. Joshua let go of Minghao to set up the blanket. Minghao finally had a chance to enjoy the view. Joshua had driven up hill and up onto a cliff that overlooked the ocean and the beach. “Shua!” Minghao exclaimed as he turned around. Joshua was still setting up the blanket with his back towards Minghao. He hummed to let Minghao know he was listening. “Let’s play the pocky game!” Minghao excitedly said. Joshua agreed once he set up the blanket. He patted the space beside him indicating for Minghao to sit next to him. Minghao sat down as Joshua opened up the pocky box and bag and placed the pocky between them. They both bit down on an end and began to chew to each other. The sun began to set as they chewed towards each other. They chewed and chewed until there was no more pocky and their lips were locked in a kiss. The sun glowed brightly and made Joshua and Minghao silhouettes as they kissed.

The night sky was littered with stars. Different constellations with different meanings. Minghao and Joshua laid side by side looking up to the night sky. Joshua pointed up to the sky and began tracing a pattern of stars. Minghao watched his hand trace the stars. “That one is ours and only ours. Forever and ever.”


End file.
